Itachi's Memory
by rahaeucliffe uchiha
Summary: Naruto dan Bee masuk kedalam genjutsu atau lebih tepatnya memori masa lalu milik Uchiha Itachi yang entah mengharukan atau menyedihkan. Bagaimana perasaan Itachi yang harus membunuh perempuan yang dicintainya demi kepentingan desa? "Itachi, semua jutsu pasti memiliki kelemahan".
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction

" **Itachi's Memory "**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship / Romance

Rate : T

Keterangan :

Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Kagami, di cerita ini bergender perempuan atau wanita, !

…**Awal Cerita…**

_(Ringkasan cerita dalam Naruto Shippuden eps.289 &299)_

Perang dunia shinobi keempat telah berlangsung. Incaran musuh kali ini adalah Kyuubi dan hachibi. Musuh terdiri dari Uchiha Madara bertopeng dan Yakushi Kabuto. Kabuto menggunakan salah satu jurus terlarang yaitu Edo Tensei. Edo tensei atau jurus pemanggil jiwa adalah jurus yang diciptakan oleh hokage kedua yaitu Tobirama. Karena, jurus itu dianggap berbahaya, maka jurus itu dilarang untuk dipergunakan. Tetapi ada orang yang mengabaikan larangan tersebut, orang itu adalah Orochimaru. Orochimaru melakukan beberapa penelitian untuk meningkatkan kualitas edo tensei. Tapi, karena Orochimaru dibinuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke, maka edo tensei beralih tangan pada Yakushi Kabuto.

Saat ini Kyuubi dan Hachibi atau Naruto dan Bee sedang berada ditengah pertempuran setelah diberi izin oleh Raikage. Ditengah perjalanan mereka melihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Dua pemuda tersebut nampak tidak asing bagi Naruto.

"Uchiha Itachi, Nagato, kenapa kalian ada disini" Teriak Naruto.

"Kau mengenalnya Naruto? Whee yeah…" Tanya Bee.

"Hm, dua-duanya" jawab Naruto.

Uchiha Itachi dan Nagato, jiwa mereka dipanggil melalui Edo Tensei, mereka yang dipanggil akan dijadikan alat bertarung oleh si pemanggil.

Ketika sedang saling melepas rindu, tiba-tiba saja Itachi menyerang menggunakan "katon" miliknya. Begitu juga dengan Nagato yang menyerang Naruto menggunakan "Shinra Tensei".

"Sial, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya" kata Nagato disela-sela pertarungan.

Karena belum dikendalikan sepenuhnya, jadi mereka bisa mengobrol sambil bertarung. Itachi terus menyerang, ditambah Nagato mengeluarkan beberapa "kuchiyose" andalannya. Hingga akhirnya Itachi akan mengeluarkan "amaterasu". Ketika itu keluar gagak dari mulut Naruto, dan terbang menghampiri Itachi. Mangekyou sharingan milik Itachi melihat mata sharingan yang ada pada sebelah kiri mata gagak tersebut, akhirnya Itachi dapat terbebas dari kendali Edo Tensei.

"Kenapa ada gagak keluar dari dalam perutku?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Naruto akhirnya ingat pertemuannya dengan Itachi, beberapa bulan kebelakang, sebelum Itachi meninggal dunia.

Itachi mengarahkan amaterasunya pada kuchiyose milik Nagato dan pemiliknya.

"Tenang aku sudah tidak dikendalikan, aku menggunakan genjutsu lain untuk menangkal jutsu musuh, genjutsu sugesti untuk melindungi konoha" jelas Itachi.

"Menangkal edo tensei?" kata naruto tak percaya.

"Aku menyiapkan gagak itu agar kelak merespon mangekyou sharinganku, aku mencangkok sharingan Uchiha Shisui dimata kiri gagak itu, genjutsu terhebat yang pernah ada" jelas Itachi lagi.

"Genjutsu itu, bisa mengembalikan kesadaranku" lanjut Itachi.

"Uchiha Shisui?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Pengguna genjutsu terkuat di klan Uchiha, Shisui si pengubah pikiran" kata Bee yang sepertinya tahu sedikit tentang Shisui.

Di tempat yang sangat jauh seseorang tengah menunjukan seringai seram andalannya.

"ha ha ha, aku sedang beruntung hari ini, selain dapat Kyuubi juga Hachibi aku mendapatkan mata Shisui juga"

Saat sedang berbincang-bincang, Nagato kembali menyerang dan sekarang ia sedang dikendalikan sepenuhnya. Pertarungan sengit kembali terjadi. Sekarang 1 lawan 3, tetapi walaupun satu orang Nagato termasuk ninja yang sulit dikalahkan karena ia memiliki kekuatan Rikudo Sennin. Setelah sekian lama bertarung akhirnya pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Naruto, Bee, dan Itachi. Itachi langsung menyegel Nagato menggunakan pedang totsuka pada susanoo miliknya. Saat pertarungan selesai, itachi mengarahkan amaterasu pada gagak hitam itu.

"Eh, Kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Mata Shisui tidak akan aktif lagi dalam satu dekade, lagi pula kau memiliki sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari mata Shisui, yaitu jiwa Shisui" jelas Itachi.

Naruto tercengang mendengar perkataan Itachi, ia pun akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Oh ya, Uchiha Shisui tte dare~ ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Awh, Pasti dia ninja yang hebat, baka yaro kono yaro" Bee menyela.

"Sebenarnya jika aku menceritakan Shisui itu sama saja menceritakan diriku sendiri" jelas Itachi, yang membuat kedua orang didepannya menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Baiklah ini hanya kuceritakan kepada kalian berdua, sebenarnya Shisui adalah…" kata Itachi tertahan. Ia agak ragu untuk mengatakannya. Pada akhirnya ia percaya, bahwa Naruto bisa menjaga rahasia. Ia menghela napas pela sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Shisui adalah kekasihku".

"AREEEE~" ucap Naruto dan Bee bersamaan, sambil memunculkan Ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Jadi Itachi kau mempunyai seorang…hehehe…" kata Naruto cengengesan.

"Aku juga laki-laki normal, Naruto…" tegas Itachi.

Itachi langsung memasukan Naruto dan Bee kedalam genjutsunya. Atau lebih tepatnya kedalam memori masa lalunya.

~bersambung~


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

" **Itachi's Memory "**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship / Romance

Rate : T

* * *

Keterangan :

Dalam cerita ini Shisui dan Kagami bergender perempuan!

.

.

**Chap(1)…Watashi Wa Uchiha Shisui, Yoroshiku Ne…**

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang cerah di konoha. Hari yang sangat bagus untuk awal tahun ajaran baru di Akademi Ninja Konoha. Seorang anak laki-laki tampan berambut hitam seleher berlari melewati setiap rumah yang berjejer dihadapannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Nak Itachi, terlihat bersemangat sekali" sapa seorang wanita rapuh sambil tersenyum ramah pada anak itu. Sontak si anak menghentikan larinya ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Iya nek, hari ini aku mulai masuk akademi" balas anak itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya!" pesan si nenek pada Itachi.

"Baik nek, jaa…." Teriak anak itu ceria, ia berlari lagi sekuat tenaga menuju akademi, sepertinya dia sudah tak sabar dengan hari pertamanya itu.

Akhirnya Itachi sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Akademi Ninja Konoha. Senyumnya semakin mengembang di bibir mungilnya. Ketika ia mulai masuk kehalaman. Ia terkejut melihat banyak anak seusianya. Ada yang bermain kejar-kejaran, ada yang bermain pasir, bahkan ada yang sedang menangis dipangkuan ibunya. Dari sejuta pemandangan yang ada hanya satu yang menarik perhatian Itachi, seorang anak perempuan manis berambut sepundak yang ia ikat dua kebelakang dengan hiasan pita putih disetiap ikatannya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam keunguan. Poni yang dibelah dua, mata sipit berwarna hitam, kulit putih yang mulus dan lembut. Benar-benar perempuan yang imut, tapi dia agak berpenampilan tomboy apalagi dibagian bajunya yang hanya mengenakan kaus hitam pendek dan celana hitam panjang. Sepertinya dia berasal dari klan yang sama sepertiku. Pikir Itachi.

Saking asyiknya melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa keramaian sudah mulai menghilang disekitarnya. Itu tandanya anak-anak sudah mulai masuk kedalam akademi. Anak perempuan tadi pun berdiri bersiap masuk kedalam akademi kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Hai, aku Itachi, salam kenal" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum manis.

Anak perempuan tadi hanya tersenyum miris, dengan wajah yang datar lalu mengabaikan laki-laki di depannya. Ia kembali melangkah masuk ke akademi. Itachi nampak bingung dengan tingkah laku anak perempuan tadi. Dia akhirnya mengikuti dari belakang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Tapi cukup jelas untuk melihat punggung anak perempuan itu. Sebuah lambang yang tak asing baginya. Ya, lambang klannya, uchiha.

Di ruangan kelas yang begitu luas, semua anak duduk dengan rapi bersama teman-teman mereka. Baik yang sudah kenal maupun baru kenal. Itachi duduk di kursi tengah diapit oleh teman-teman yang baru dikenalnya di pintu masuk kelas. Perkenalan yang singkat, cukup membuat mereka akrab. Tapi sepertinya Itachi adalah orang yang tertutup, dia hanya menanggapi perkataan temannya dengan senyuman khasnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut kelas. Ternyata matanya menagkap sebuah pemandangan yang tak langka. Itachi menyebutnya si gadis ayunan. Si gadis ayunan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dia menyendiri.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi anak-anak , karena ini awal pertemuan kita, kita isi dengan perkenalan dan impian kalian, dimulai dari…" sensei mulai bercerita panjang lebar.

Semua anak memperkenalkan nama mereka. Sebagian orang nampak bangga ketika menyebutkan nama klan mereka, tetapi sebagian lagi justru malah merasa malu. Mereka juga menceritakan impian dan tujuan hidup mereka. Sampai tiba giliran…

"Baiklah selanjutnya Itachi!" sensei berteriak dengan semangat.

"Nama saya Uchiha Itachi, impian saya mungkin ingin melindungi desa tempat kelahiran saya" Itachi menjawab dibarengi dengan senyuman khasnya.

Semua teman dan guru memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah atas mimpi Itachi yang terdengar sangat mulia. Walaupun terselip kata mungkin dalam perkataannya.

"Selanjutnya, Shisui" sensei itu berteriak lagi.

"Nama saya eu…Uch…" gadis itu pun perlahan melirik kearah Itachi. Itachi yang menyadari itupun langsung melempar senyum hangatnya pada sang gadis seolah memberi semangat "kau pasti bisa". Tapi tindakan sang gadis malah terlihat tidak suka dengan kelakuan Itachi. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa sang gadis sadari semburat merah tipis muncul dari pipinya.

"NAMA SAYA SHISUI, IMPIAN SAYA INGIN MENJADI HOKAGE YANG PALING HEBAT" teriak sang gadis, setelah itu ia langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya sang gadis tengah salah tingkah.

Berbeda dengan itachi yang diberi tepuk tangan meriah, sang gadis atau Shisui malah ditertawakan oleh semua orang dikelas kecuali Itachi, ia tetap melempar senyum hangatnya pada Shisui. Shisui yang merasa malu dia langsung duduk dan menundukan kepala. Sensei hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas, melihat perbuatan murid barunya. Tapi terasa cukup hangat dan menyenangkan.

Keesokan harinya…

Sepertinya Itachi memiliki kebiasaan baru, yaitu memperhatikan gadis ayunan yang diketahui bernama Shisui yang sekarang tengah berjalan didepannya. Pandangan Itachi terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dia sengaja tidak mensejajarkan jalannya, karena takut kejadian seperti kemarin terulang, yaitu diabaikan. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan penampilan sang gadis, dia memakai yukuta dengan rok selutut, walaupun tetap memakai celana panjang. Rambutnya diikat satu kebelakang masih dihiasi dengan pita putih. Punggung bajunya polos, tidak ada lambang klan uchiha seperti kemarin. Itachi pun ingat, bahwa kemarin Shisui tidak menyebutkan nama klannya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hei, hei lihat, sekarang Shisui berpenampilan beda"

"Pasti dia ingin diperhatikan orang lain, cih, menjijikan"

"Itu karena dia tanpa pengawasan orang tua"

Tanpa sengaja Itachi mendengar percakapan beberapa gadis seusianya. Percakapan itu berisikan tentang cemoohan pada Shisui. Tangan Itachi mengepal menahan marah. Rahangnya mengeras. Aku harus bisa berteman dengannya. Ucapnya dalam hati. Begitulah mausia, masih bisa-bisanya mereka menyakiti sesama. Bagaimana jika mereka yang berada di posisinya? Itulah gunanya berintrospeksi diri.

Itachi's pov

_Terkadang aku sangat kesal pada dunia. Apalagi pada yang namanya manusia. Aku ingin sekali membantai mereka semua. Dengan begitu aku akan hidup tenang. Tanpa peperangan fisik maupun lisan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena aku juga manusia. Entah kenapa aku sangat merasa tidak terima Shisui dibicarakan seperti itu. Bukan karena dia berasal dari klan yang sama sepertiku. Atau jangan-jangan aku? Aku ingin melindunginya._

End itachi's pov

Berbagai kegiatan di akademi sudah mulai dilaksanakan, dari mulai latihan melempar kunai, shuriken, sampai bom. Praktek jurus bayangan, jurus keseimbangan, juga teori mengenai analisis ninja, mata-mata dan masih banyak lagi. Para sensei pun sudah melihat bakat dari masing-masing muridnya. Di ruangan hokage para sensei melaporkan bagaimana kegiatan diakademi beberapa bulan ini. Tak lupa mereka juga melaporkan beberapa anak berbakat yang ada disana, tepatnya anak yang memiliki kemampuan diluar rata-rata.

"Sepertinya ada siswa yang harus keluar akademi sebelum waktunya, hokage-sama"

"Maksudmu? Apa dia anak yang begitu nakal, sampai kau tidak bisa menanganinya"

"Ie, bukan begitu maksud saya hokage-sama, tapi anak itu sangat cerdas baik dari segi pemikiran dan ninjutsu, bahkan ia bisa membuat gurunya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya"

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia keturunan Uchiha, hokage-sama"

"Bukankah ada dua keturunan Uchiha disana? Apa kedua-duanya sangat berbakat?"

"Saya berpikir begitu hokage-sama, anak yang satu sangat pintar dan aktif dalam segala hal dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, tapi yang satu dia anak yang sangat dingin, jika soalnya tertulis dia baru menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan nilai kedua uchiha itu sangat sempurna, tapi anak ini tidak akan menjawab jika diberi soal lisan, hokage-sama, dia jarang sekali berbicara dia Uchiha Shisui, satu lagi mereka susah sekali akur, walaupun klan mereka sama."

"Baiklah, luluskan mereka dari akademi,buat mereka jadi genin satu tim"

"Nani? A, a, Ha'I" senei pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage, dengan perasaan sedikit bimbang.

"Uchiha Itachi ya, anak yang menarik" gumam seseorang dibalik pintu. (?)

Besoknya seperti yang diperitahkan hokage, sensei akan meluluskan kedua muridnya tersebut, walaupun belum setahun. Tentu tidak cuma-cuma. Sensei memberikan mereka beberapa tes terlebih dahulu, dimulai dari tes tulis, lisan, dan praktek. Sebenarnya hanya sebagai formalitas.

Tes pun dimulai. Tes pertama adalah tes tulis. Itachi dan Shisui nampak asyik mengerjakannya. Sensei memeperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Untuk apa diawasi, toh mereka tidak mungkin menyontek. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran sang sensei. Setelah selesai tes tulis sensei memeriksa hasil pekerjaan mereka. Dan luar biasa mereka bisa menjawab semua soal dengan benar. Padahal tes tulis sudah dibuat sedemikian susah. Tes kedua adalah tes lisan. Sensei tersenyum, karena sepertinya salah satu muridnya tidak akan menjawab, itu berarti si pembuat soal menang. Katanya.

"Baiklah, selamat kalian berhasil dalam tes pertama dan tes kedua adalah tes lisan, bagaimana Shisui apa kau akan menyerah?" Tanya sensei sambil menyeringai.

Shisui hanya menggeleng kecil. Pandangannya beralih pada Itachi, ia memasang tatapan tajam "aku tidak akan kalah darimu" kepada anak tampan disebelahnya. Itachi tersenyum ketika tau bahwa Shisui tengah melihatnya. Shisui langsung membuang muka.

"Baiklah pertanyaan pertama, dimana letak patung untuk memperingati duel terhebat ninja antara Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara?" Tanya Sensei sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena dia merasa belum mengajarkan sejarah pada anak-anak muridnya. (kenapa guru begitu senang ketika muridnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka?)

"Lembah kematian" jawab mereka serempak.

Bahkan perkiraan Shisui tidak akan menjawab pun meleset. _Nani? _Geram sensei.

Tes pun terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya…

"Baiklah, kalian sudah melewati tes dengan baik, maka dari itu, aku nyatakan kalian lulus dari akademi, dan kalian akan menjagi genin juga rekan satu tim" ucap sensei bangga.

"bukankah kita baru beberapa bulan masuk akademi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hokage menyuruhku untuk meluluskan kalian berdua" jawab sensei.

"Dan kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan anak itu" keluh Shisui.

"Wah, Shisui suaramu ternyata bagus" kata sensei cengengesan_. Diluar pembahasan_. Geram Shisui.

Saat mereka sedang berdebat, hokage dan para pengawal bahkan penasehat Konoha pun datang.

"Yondaime hokage" ucap Shisui pelan. Matanya berbinar-binar, terkagum-kagum.

"Yosh, dengan ini aku resmikan kalian lulus akademi dan menjadi genin Konoha" kata Hokage tersenyum ramah dan memberikan ikat kepala bertandakan Konoha kepada mereka berdua.

"Ha'I arigato gozaimasu" kata mereka serempak. Upacara pun selesai.

Karena rasa penasaran Itachi yang semakin menjadi-jadi akan keberadaan Shisui yang misterius. Sepulang dari akademi, Itachi mengikuti Shisui secara diam-diam. Mereka mulai memasuki kompleks perumahan Uchiha, semakin lama sampai hutan. Di sanalah Shisui tinggal, di sebuah rumah terpencil dalam hutan dekat sungai. Suasana yang begitu tenang, jauh dari keramaian. Kicauan burung, hembusan angin, gemericik air, benar-benar terasa damai. Setidaknya itulah yang berkumpul dalam pikiran Itachi. Ternyata Shisui tidak masuk kedalam rumahnya, dia semakin jauh masuk kedalam hutan. Itachi pun terus mengikutinya, tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun. Sampai ditengah hutan, dan disanalah Shisui berlatih kunai. Melihat gerakan Shisui yang sangat lihai, tanpa sadar Itachi bertepuk tangan. Sontak Shisui yang sedang berlatih kaget, dan iapun terjatuh.

"KAU?" teriak Shisui.

"Gerakan mu sangat lihai, kau shinobi yang hebat, mau kah kau mengajariku?" kata Itachi polos, apakah ia lupa kalau ia sedang memata-matainya.

"KAU PENGUNTIT" teriak Shisui lagi.

"Sejak tadi kau berteriak terus, apa kau tidak capek?" Tanya Itachi polos lagi.

"KAU TIDAK SOPAN MEMBUNTUTI SEORANG PEREMPUAN, APA MAUMU?" teriak Shisui lagi, lagi.

"Jika boleh, aku ingin kau menjadi temanku, dan mengajariku gerakan tadi!" kata Itachi .

"bukankah kita sudah jadi rekan satu tim, apa itu belum cukup, hah?" kata Shisui menurunkan suaranya, hingga terdengar benar-benar seperti seorang perempuan, lembut.

"Aku pikir kita belum berteman dengan resmi, dan bagaimana jika kita menjadi sahabat?" kata Itachi yang sedang berjalan kearah Shisui dan duduk tepat disebelahnya. Shisui menghela napas.

"Dasar uchiha rakus" Shisui mencela.

"Bukankah kau juga Uchiha?" Ledek Itachi.

"Ie" jawab Shisui, sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tangan yang disanggah oleh lutut-lutut kakinya. Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Ne, kau, kenapa kau bersikeras ingin menjadi temanku? Apa hanya gara-gara ka…"

"Ie, bukan begitu, karena aku ingin melindungi mu, begitu juga kau, aku ingin kau berpikiran sama denganku, kau tau, hidup itu tidak mungkin sendirian" dengan cepat Itachi memotong pembicaraan Shisui.

Shisui tercengang mendengar penuturan Itachi. Tidak disangka seorang uchiha yang rata-rata memiliki ego tinggi, bisa berbicara lembut seperti itu. Shisui yakin kalau Itachi sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi temannya. Senyum mengembang di kedua belah bibirnya. Sayangnya Itachi tidak dapat melihatnya, karena Shisui masih tertunduk.

Setelah beberapa lama keheningan melanda mereka. Shisui menegakan kepalanya dan menghadap Itachi.

"Gome, aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar padamu, aku hanya takut kau sama seperti mereka"

"Mereka?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, uchiha menyuruh mereka untuk menjadi mata-mata Konoha, hingga orang tuaku tertangkap basah dan dibunuh karena melakukan penghianatan pada Konoha, nenekku yang menceritakannya, tapi dia pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya dan sekarang, mereka, uchiha yang mengasingkanku, lucu kan" Shisui bercerita, anehnya suaranya datar-datar saja biasanya anak gadis suka cepat menangis kalau menceritakan keluarga mereka, apalagi ceritanya mengharukan.

"kau dendam pada uchiha? Kalau begitu kau bisa membunuhku" kata Itachi tegas.

"Ie, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi hokage, dan menghapuskan system seperti itu, aku hanya sedikit sebal," kata Shisui, sambil tersenyum manis pada Itachi. Itachi terlonjak kaget, tapi akhirnya ia membalas senyum Shisui.

"Lagian jika aku balas dendam pun tak ada gunanya,bukan menyelesaikan masalah" tambah Shisui lagi.

"Kau benar, apa kita jadi berteman?" Tanya Itachi.

"Menurutmu? Aku Uchiha Shisui, yoroshiku ne!"

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, yoroshiku"

Mereka pun berjabat tangan. Kesan pertama yang tidak terlalu indah tapi menyenangkan. Keakraban mulai terlihat diantara mereka. Akankah ini menjadi awal kisah mereka?

* * *

~Bersambung~


End file.
